Hospital, I'm in Love
by keroro.r.kero
Summary: Siwon yang nyaris tak pernah sakit harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Namun masalahnya adalah Siwon jatuh cinta pada seorang dokter di rumah sakit itu. Kisah cintanya akan berjalan mulus jika dia tak menunda pernyataan cintanya. Lalu bagaimana? Siwon - Kibum(SiBum)/GS/Twoshot Check this out
1. Chapter 1

Main cast : Siwon - Kibum

Other cast : find others in side

GS for uke/typo(s)

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Seoul Medical Center. Adalah salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul bahkan di Korea Selatan. Di rumah sakit inilah seorang CEO muda dari sebuah perusahaan besar dirawat. Sebut dia Siwon, Choi Siwon. Seorang CEO muda dari Dynasty Group, sebuah perusahaan property besar di Korea, meliputi hotel – hotel berbintang, villa dan resort, apartement, dan masih banyak lagi. Diusianya yang masih terbilang muda – dua puluh delapan tahun – dia sudah mewarisi usaha turun temurun keluarga Choi. Muda, bergelimang harta, serta tampan sebagai bonus, membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna di mata para wanita. Walau begitu tak ada satupun yang bisa mencuri hati seorang Choi Siwon.  
>Lalu kenapa dia bisa berarkhir di ranjang rumah sakit? Itu karna dua hari yang lalu dia ditemukan hampir pingsan di ruangannya. Hal itu membuatnya harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Usus buntu dan gangguan lambung adalah vonis yang dokter berikan untuknya dan operasi adalah satu – satunya jalan keluar. Pola makan yang tak teratur serta makanan yang dikonsumsi menjadi factor utamanya. Siwon memang kerap kali melewatkan makan siangnya, juga melewatkan sarapan jika ada rapat di pagi hari. Tuntutan pekerjaan ditambah jiwa mudanya membuatnya mengutamakan pekerjaan.<br>Dan sekarang pemuda tampan itu sedang berbaring di salah satu ruang VIP rumah sakit tersebut. Dia tak sendiri, ada seorang pemuda lain yang tak kalah tampan datang menjenguknya.  
>"Kelihatannya kau sudah sehat, hyung. Kenapa belum boleh pulang?"<br>"Kalau aku sudah sehat aku tak akan ada di sini, Kyu. Lagipula jahitanku masih belum kering. Aku juga menunggu hasil tes kesehatanku keluar."  
>Yang dimaksud dengan 'Kyu' adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Sepupu Siwon dari pihak ibu. Pemuda itu memang lebih muda dari Siwon tapi kemampuannya mengelolah perusahaan sama dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun juga seorang direktur muda. Jika bisnis keluargo Choi ada di dunia property maka beda dengan keluarga Cho yang menggeluti dunia bisnis elektronik.<p>

Kyuhyun sudah ada di ruang rawat Siwon sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, dan yang dilakukannya hanya duduk di sofa sambil asik dengan game portable kesayangannya. Sedang sang pasien tak kalah sibuk dengan ponselnya.  
>"Makanya kalau aku mengajakmu makan siang harusnya kau ikut, hyung."<br>"Dan menjadi lalat pengganggu antara kau dan kekasihmu, begitu?"  
>"Ck. Tapi paling tidak kau tidak seperti ini, hyung."<br>Jika saja Siwon sedang berselera mendebat adiknya yang terkenal susah dibantah, pasti pembicaraan – yang lebih mirip perdebatan – itu akan berjalan lebih lama.  
>Memang benar jika Kyuhyun kerap kali mengajak Siwon makan siang bersama. Walaupun itu artinya mereka akan pergi bertiga. Ya, bertiga, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan kekasih Kyuhyun. Hal itulah yang membuat Siwon mencari alasan agar tidak terjebak dalam situasi dimana dia harus menjadi penonton drama lovey dovey sang adik dengan pacarnya.<br>"Lalu kapan kau keluar, hyung? Kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana aku mengatur waktuku?"  
>"Aish. Kau harus profesional. Cho."<br>"Kau tak perlu meragukan profesionalitasku, hyung. Hanya saja sekarang aku harus mebagi waktu antara Cho Company, Dynasty Group, dan juga uri Minnie. Aku hanya takut Minnie merasa terabaikan, hyung."  
>Memang benar, ayah Siwon meminta bantuan keponakannya untuk mengurus Dynasty Group selama Siwon sakit. Itu karna Tuan Choi yang masih disibukkan dengan pembukaan cabang baru di Singapura. Dan akhirnya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Tuan Cho dan Kyuhyun sendiri, keponakan kesayangan keluarga Choi itu harus rela membagi waktunya.<br>"Kalau begitu biarkan saja Minnie mendapatkan namja lain yang lebih baik darimu."  
>"Yak, hyung!"<p>

Ceklek

"Annyeonghaseyo, Siwon-ssi."  
>Seorang wanita muda memasuki ruang rawat Siwon diikuti seorang perawat di belakangnya.. Wanita muda yang cantik dengan pakaian putihnya yang khas serta name tag yang tersemat di dada sebelah kanannya.<br>"Eoh. Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Uisanim."  
>Kim uisanim, atau dokter Kim Kibum – sesuai name tag nya – adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab menangani Siwon. Seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Jika kebanyakan orang berpikir seorang dokter spesialis adalah seorang yang sudah paruh baya, maka tidak dengan dokter Kim. Dia adalah seorang dokter muda berbakat dengan segudang prestasinya.<br>"Bagaimana kabar anda? Merasa lebih baik?"  
>"Nde. Saya tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini."<br>"Baiklah. Saya akan memeriksa anda."  
>Lalu setelahnya dokter Kim mulai memeriksa tekanan darah sang pasien dengan alat yang dibawa oleh perawat.<br>Kyuhyun sudah beranjak dari duduknya sejak sang dokter masuk ruang rawat kakaknya, hanya saja dia tidak mendekat pada ranjang Siwon. Hanya berdiri.  
>Pemuda penggila game itu sedang memperhatikan Siwon yang juga sedang memperhatikan sang dokter cantik yang sedang memeriksanya dengan serius. Dia tersenyum samar, mulai mengerti sesuatu.<br>"Jadi bagaimana kondisi kakak saya, Uisanim?"  
>Kyuhyun yang bertanya karna sepertinya Siwon masih sibuk memperhatikan dokter Kim.<br>Pandangan Kibum beralih pada Kyuhyun.  
>"Anda tenang saja. Kakak anda dalam kondisi yang baik. Tekanan darahnya normal. Namun untuk beberapa waktu ke depan Siwon-ssi harus menghindari makanan pedas dan asam juga konsumsi alcohol dan cola. Akan sangat membantu jika orang – orang di sekitarnya ikut mengawasi pola makan sang pasien. Meskipun lambungnya hanya mengalami infeksi ringan namun tidak menutup kemungkin infeksi tersebut menjadi semakin parah. Apakah masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"<br>Pertanyaan itu bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun tapi juga untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia sudah merasa cukup dengan penjelasan sang dokter.  
>"Saya rasa cukup, uisanim. Oiya, bagaimana dengan hasil tes kesehatan saya?"<br>"Hasilnya sudah keluar dan hasilnya semua negative."  
>"Apa itu artinya saya baik – baik saja?"<br>"Ne. Namun anda harus tetap menjaga kesehatan. Anda bisa mengambil hasilnya di bagian laboratorium, Siwon-ssi. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Selamat siang."  
>Kibum berpamitan pada Siwon juga Kyuhyun.<br>Setelah pintu tertutup sempurna barulah Kyuhyun buka suara.  
>"Pantas saja kelihatannya kau betah di sini, hyung. Dan sepertinya aku tau alasannya."<br>Kyuhyun maju mendekati ranjang Siwon dan menarik kursi untuknya duduk.  
>"Apa maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun? Bicara yang jelas."<br>"Jangan mengelak, hyung. Aku tau kau tertarik dengan dokter Kim Kibum, kan?"  
>Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan menyelidik pada Siwon dan dibalas dengan tampang polos khas seorang Choi Siwon.<br>"Mwoya?"  
>"Hyung, kau harus ingat jika prediksiku itu jarang meleset. Ayo mengaku saja. Lagipula dari keterangan yang tadi ku dengar, keadaan mu baik – baik saja begitu juga hasil kesehatanmu. Harusnya sebentar lagi kau boleh pulang, hyung. Atau kau sendiri yang sebenarnya enggan untuk pulang. Ya, kan hyung?"<br>"Terserah kau sajalah, Kyu."  
>Siwon menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Siwon tau adiknya itu tak hanya pintar membuat prediksi tapi juga pandai membaca apakah seseorang sedang berbohong atau tidak. Dan Siwon memilih menutupi dirinya untuk menyembunyian diri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak terkikik merasa tebakkannya kali ini tepat sasaran.<br>Kyuhyun masih terkikik dan Siwon masih menyembunyikan diri saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok wanita cantik beda generasi.  
>"Annyeong~"<br>"Minnie"  
>Jika kalian pikir Siwon yang membalas sapaan itu, salah. Melainkan Kyuhyun.<br>Cho Kyuhyun tampak begitu girang ketika melihat Sungmin – Minnie-nya – ada di sana. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya di belakang Sungmin hanya mengulum senyum menlihat tingkah Kyuhyun.  
>"Yak! Kau pikir ini di mana?! Jangan ribut, Kyu!"<br>"Hehee mian."  
>Tak menunggu lama Kyuhyun sudah membawa Sungmin dalam pelukkannya.<br>"Eomma sudah datang?"  
>"Ne. Bagaimana keadaan mu?"<br>Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati ranjang Siwon dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Siwon.  
>Choi Heechul adalah wanita yang telah melahirkan Siwon. Tetap cantik dan anggun di usianya yang menginjak akhir empat puluhan.<br>"Sudah semakin baik, eomma."  
>Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah selesai berpelukkan. Itupun setelah Siwon memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tak berniat melepas Sungmin. Setelahnya Kyuhyun hanya bersikap acuh, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang merasa malu pada Siwon dan Heechul.<br>"Imo, tadi dokter baru saja memeriksa Siwon hyung. Dan aku tau alasan kenapa hyung betah ada di sini."  
>Kyuhyun mulai mengadu pada bibinya dan mengabaikan tatapan tak enak dari Siwon.<br>"Benarkah? Jadi karna apa, Kyu?"  
>"Tentu saja karna dokter Kim Kibum. Aku pikir dokter yang menangani Siwon hyung adalah namja tua dengan badan gendut dan rambutnya yang botak. Ternyata yeoja muda cantik, rambutnya juga tidak botak dan yang penting dia tidak gendut. Hahahaaa."<br>Tidak ada yang tertawa, tapi entah kenapa bagi Kyuhyun itu adalah lucu hingga membuatnya terpingkal sampai tidak sadar jika sang kekasih menatapnya horror.  
>"Memangnya kenapa dengan badan gendut? Kau tidak suka?"<br>Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa saat Sungmin berkata sinis padanya, sedang dua orang lainnya berusaha menahan tawa melihat mereka. Sungmin sebenarnya bukan yeoja gendut tapi tidak bisa dikatakan kurus juga. Montok dan seksi dengan pipi cubbynya yang menggemaskan. Itu yang sering Kyuhyun katakan ketika mendeskripsikan sang kekasih. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun merasa ciut di depan Sungmin. Hey, bukankah wanita sangat sensitive jika membicarakan berat badan? Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa.  
>"Eng…tidak sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung mu, sungguh. Bagi Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin tetap yang terbaik."<br>"Aku tidak mau tau. Aku ingin dua cup ice cream ukuran jumbo."  
>Siwon dan ibunya terkikik geli melihat sepang sejoli itu, sedang Kyuhyun langsung berubah lemas. Bukan karna dua cup ice cream ukuran jumbo tapi karna setelah ini Minnie-nya akan merajuk.<br>"Aku kenal dokter Kim Kibum. Dia memang dokter idola di rumah sakit ini. Cantik, pintar, ramah, dan lagi, dia adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini. Jadi selain sebagai dokter, sedikit banyak dokter Kim juga ikut mengurus rumah sakit."  
>Sungmin berusaha memberikan informasi yang dia tau pada tiga orang yang ada di sana. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa tau? Itu karna Sungmin juga bekerja di Seoul Medical Center. Kekasih Cho Kyuhyun itu berprofesi sebagai seorang perawat di bagian anak. Kesukaannya terhadap hal – hal yang berbau anak – anak seperti permen kapas, ice cream, boneka, membuatnya mudah akrab dengan pasiennya.<br>Sungmin terus bercerita tentang Kibum hingga membuat dua orang – Kyuhyun dan Heechul – terkagum akan sosok Kibum. Sedangkan Siwon, namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.  
>'Menarik. Sepertinya aku semakin menyukainya.'<p>

.

.

.  
>Seorang wanita muda turun dari dalam mobil sedan berwarna biru metallic menuju rumah besar yang ada di hadapannya. Dia sudah tak mengenakan jas putih kebanggannya lagi karna jam kerjanya sudah habis, dan sekarang Kibum – wanita itu – sudah berada di rumahnya. Setelah melewati ruang tamu dan ruang tengah Kibum sampai di dapur. Di sana dia menemukan sosok wanita baya yang menjadi panutannya, wanita yang sangat dia hormati dan sayangi, ibunya.<br>"Eomma."  
>Kibum memeluk ibunya dari belakang, menginterupsi kegiatan memasak yang dilakukan ibunya. Rumah itu memang besar dan ada beberapa maid tapi untuk urusan dapur nyonya Kim sendirilah yang mengurus.<br>Nyonya Kim mematikan kompornya dan berbalik untuk membalas pelukan Kibum dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi putri tunggalnya.  
>"Kau sudah pulang, sayang?"<br>"Ne. Eomma memasak apa? Baunya harum sekali."  
>"Eomma memasak sup iga kesukaanmu. Sekarang kau istirahat dan mandilah sambil menunggu appamu pulang, eum."<br>"Siap, eomma. Aku sudah tidak sabar dengan sup iga buatan eomma. Heheee."  
>Kibum mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.<br>Kim Kibum, bukan hanya seorang dokter muda, dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang – sangat – berada. Ayahnya, Kim Young Woon adalah seorang pengusaha besar, sama seperti Siwon. Hanya saja bisnis tuan Kim ada di dunia perbankan dan asuransi. Pemilik saham terbesar di sebuah bank besar swasta, LIFE INSURANCE adalah salah satu asuransi besar di Korea yang juga milik keluarga Kim. Tak sampai disitu, mereka juga membuka beberapa yayasan amal. Itu hanya beberapa yang besar saja dari aset keluarga Kim. Dulu ketika Kangin – panggilan akrab Kim Young Woon – tau bahwa kelak putri kecilnya ingin menjadi dokter, dia sudah mulai membangun sebuah rumah sakit untuk putrinya kelak. Hingga kini rumah sakit itu sudah menjadi rumah sakit berkelas internasional dengan pelayanannya yang sangat lengkap. Seperti apa yang diinginkan Kangin, rumah sakit itu benar – benar untuk putri tercintanya.  
>Hidup dalam lingkungan keluarga yang serba berkecukupan tak membuat seorang Kim Kibum menjadi besar kepala dan arogan.<p>

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga Kim berjalan begitu hangat, diwarnai dengan obrolan hangat seputar kegiatan mereka di hari itu.  
>"Sayang, eomma punya kabar bagus untukmu."<br>"Apa itu, eomma?"  
>"Keluarga Jung akan segera kembali dari Australia dan mereka berniat menetap di Korea."<br>"Benarkah, eomma/yeobo?"  
>Tidak hanya Kibum yang terkejut mendengar kabar yang diberikan Leeteuk – nyonya Kim – tapi Kangin juga. Bukannya menjawab ibu satu anak itu justru terkekeh melihat ekspresi suami dan anaknya.<br>"Kapan mereka pulang, eomma? Aku sudah sangat rindu dengan Jae eomma."  
>"Eomma sendiri juga tidak tau, sayang. Tadi Jaejoong hanya mengatakan akan segera pulang. Untuk waktu tepatnya dia bilang belum tau dan mungkin akan jadi kejutan untuk kita. Entahlah."<br>"Mungkin mereka masih harus menunggu urusan pekerjaan Yunho selesai dulu baru bisa pulang."  
>"Ne. Kau benar, yeobo. Mungkin seperti itu."<br>"Waaahh aku benar – benar tidak sabar bertemu Jae eomma."  
>"Tidak sabar bertemu Jae eomma atau bertemu…"<br>"Appa~"  
>Begitulah. Meskipun hanya bertiga namun suasananya tetap terasa hangat.<p>

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari Siwon dirawat di rumah sakit. Lelaki idaman itu kini sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Merasa bosan berada sendirian di sana. Pasalnya adik sepupunya tidak bisa menjenguk karna pertemuan yang harus dia hadiri di luar kota, dan ibunya baru bisa datang sore nanti.  
>"Haaah."<br>Entah sudah berapa kali Siwon menghela nafas bosan. Namun tak lama pintu ruangannya terbuka.  
>"Annyenghaseyo."<br>Dia pikir ibunya datang lebih awal tapi ternyata…  
>"Eoh, uisanim."<br>Dokter idolanya lah yang datang berkunjung. Ya, Siwon memutuskan menjadikan Kim Kibum sebagai dokter idolanya.  
>"Anda sendirian, Siwon-ssi?"<br>"Nde. Adik dan ibu saya baru akan datang nanti sore."  
>Kibum mengangguk – angguk kecil tanda dia mengerti.<br>"Kalau begitu saya akan memeriksa anda."  
>Dengan segera Kibum melakukan tugasnys sebagai dokter. Dan seperti biasa Siwon akan memperhatikan Kibum. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kibum sudah selesai memeriksa pasiennya.<br>"Semuanya baik, Siwon-ssi. Apa bekas jahitannya masih terasa sakit?"  
>"Tidak, dokter Kim. Sepertinya sudah kering. Uisanim, tadi kata perawat saya sudah boleh pulang besok. Apa benar?"<br>Tadi pagi ketika seorang perawat mengganti botol infusnya, sang perawat mengabarkan bahwa besok dia sudah boleh pulang.  
>"Benar, Siwon-ssi. Besok anda sudah boleh pulang. Selamat."<br>"Terimakasih."  
>Bukankah itu kabar bagus? Harusnya Siwon senang, kan?<br>"Eum…apa anda sedang sibuk? Saya merasa bosan berada di kamar. Maukah anda menemani saya berjalan – jalan? Itupun jika dokter Kim tidak sibuk."  
>"Tidak, Siwon-ssi. Pekerjaan saya sudah selesai. Saya akan menemani anda."<br>Siwon senang sekali melihat senyum itu. Senyum mempesona yang menyejukkan. Senyuman milik dokter Kim-nya. Dokter Kim-nya? Sejak kapan wanita cantik itu menjadi milik seorang Choi Siwon? Ada – ada saja Siwon ini.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di taman yang tak jauh dari gedung bagian penyakit dalam.  
>Siown duduk di kursi rodanya sedangkan Kibum duduk di bangku taman. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama mereka di sana namun mereka tidak terlibat pembicaraan sama sekali.<br>"Sebenarnya apa yang menggangu pikiran anda, Siwon-ssi?"  
>Pertanyaan Kibum cukup membuat Siwon terkejut dan membawanya dari lamunan.<br>"Maaf jika saya lancang. Hanya saja dari tadi saya perhatikan sepertinya anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Anda tau, seorang pasien tidak boleh memiliki beban pikiran agar mereka lekas sembuh."  
>Senyum itu lagi. Jika wanita di depannya terus tersenyum seperti itu bisa – bisa Siwon dipindah ke bagian kejiwaan.<br>"Kalau begitu saya memilih tetap memiliki beban pikiran agar saya tidak lekas sembuh."  
>"Nde?"<br>Kibum mengerutkan alisnya tanda dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan pasiennya itu.  
>"Hahaaa lupakan saja perkataan saya. Sebenarnya saya memikirkan kepulangan saya besok."<br>"Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah itu kabar bagus?"  
>"Ne. Hanya saja jika saya pulang itu artinya saya tidak bisa bertemu dokter Kim lagi."<br>Siwon hampir tidak percaya dengan diriya sendiri yang telah mengatakan hal konyol semacam itu. Memalukan. Dia bukan orang bodoh lalu kenapa malah bicara seperti itu. Siwon malu. Dan Kibum malah tertawa renyah. Bagi Siwon, ini adalah hal langka. Selama dia menjadi pasien dokter Kim Kibum dia belum pernah melihat dokter cantik itu tertawa.  
>"Ah maaf, Siwon-ssi. Saya tidak bermaksud menertawakan anda."<br>Kibum sudah berhenti tertawa, merasa tidak enak pada Siwon.  
>"Tapi kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu, Siwon-ssi? Untuk bertemu seorang dokter kita tidak perlu harus sakit dulu, kan?"<br>Astaga. Apa ini lampu hijau untuk Siwon mendekati seorang Kim Kibum? Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, setelahnya mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang hangat dan terkesan akrab. Kabar baiknya adalah mereka sempat bertukar nomor telepon.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Siwon keluar dari rumah sakit. Siwon sudah kembali dengan kesibukkannya, dengan dokumen – dokumen, rapat, dan beberapa undangan. Seperti saat ini Siwon sedang memeriksa dokumen. Namja itu berhenti sejenak, meregangkan otot lehernya. Mata tajamnya jatuh pada ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru miliknya. Pada akhirnya Siwon menggambil benda pipih itu juga dan membuka daftar kontaknya. Ada nama "Dokter Kim" dengan gambar hati di sana. Sebanarnya Siwon sudah sangat ingin menghubungi dokter cantik itu sejak kemarin. Bahkan sejak sehari setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun selalu urung dia lakukan karna takut mengganggu Kibum, takut wanita cantik itu sudah lupa pada dirinya. Hey…kau belum mencobanya, kan Siwon-ssi?  
>Setelah sedikit berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri, Siwon memutuskan mengirim pesan saja pada Kibum. Itu tidak cukup mengganggu, kan?<br>Namun belum selesai Siwon mengetik "annyeong" seseorang masuk ke ruangannya dan menyapanya.  
>"Siwonie."<br>Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya, mendongak mendapati suara familiar itu.  
>"Eomma. Ada apa kemari? Appa ada di ruangannya."<br>"Ck. Eomma tidak mencari appa mu. Memangnya kenapa kalau eomma ingin bertemu putra kesayang eomma, heum?"  
>Siwon tersenyum kikuk setelah mendapatkan tatapan galak dari ibunya yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.<br>"Baiklah. Kalau begitu apa yang membuat eomma ingin bertemu denganku? Pasti bukan tanpa alasan, kan?"  
>Heechul terkekeh.<br>"Eomma ingin kau menemani eomma."  
>"Kemana?"<br>"Ikut saja dulu. Kau juga akan tau."  
>"Kalau begitu eomma pergi dengan Kang ahjussi saja."<br>Kang ahjussi adalah supir di keluarga Choi.  
>"Kalau eomma bisa pergi dengan mu kenapa eomma harus membawa Kang ahjussi? Berhenti membantah, Choi Siwon. Kau hanya perlu ikut."<br>"Tapi aku masih punya pekerjaan, eomma. Lagipula ini belum jam makan siang."  
>"Tinggalkan dulu saja. Kau hanya memeriksa dokumen, kan? Lagipula eomma sudah bertanya pada sekretaris mu, kau tidak ada jadwal berarti siang ini."<br>Baiklah, Siwon mengalah. Nyonya Choi ini memang tak terbantahkan. Kadang dia terkagum pada ayahnya yang bisa menaklukkan wanita keras kepala seperti ibunya ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang nyonya dan tuan muda Choi sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ya, tadi setelah sedikit memaksa akhirnya Heechul mengatakan tujuannya meminta Siwon pergi dengannya, medical check-up rutin tiap bulan di Seoul Medical Center. Dan setelah tau kemana tujuannya, Siwon menjadi gugup. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karna di sana kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Kibum lebih besar? Entahlah.  
>Siwon semakin merasa gugup ketika ada di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan "Kim Kibum". Astaga, Siwon bahkan tak pernah merasa begitu gugup saat bertemu dengan client pentingnya.<br>"Annyenghaseyo, nyonya Choi."  
>Siwon segera masuk ruangan itu ketika sadar ibunya sudah berada di dalam.<br>"Annyenghaseyo, uisanim."  
>Wajah itu, senyum itu, semakin terlihat cantik di mata Siwon.<br>Kibum merasa ada orang lain yang ikut masuk bersama Heechul. Kibum sedikit terkejut mengetahui Siwon juga ada di sana.  
>"Siwon-ssi juga ikut datang ternyata. Oraemanieyo, Siwon-ssi. Bagaimana kabar anda?"<br>Dan setelahnya mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang hangat. Heechul baru sadar jika pemeriksaan rutinnya menjadi senyaman ini ketika dia mengajak Siwon serta.

.

.

.

"Kenapa eomma tidak bilang kalau yang menangani eomma adalah Kibum-ssi?"  
>Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari Siwon ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Pertanyaan yang sudah sejak tadi di tahan oleh namja nyaris sempurna itu.<br>"Memangnya kenapa? Eomma juga baru tau tiga hari yang lalu. Dokter Hong menghubungi eomma, mengatakan kalau dia akan berada di Selandia Baru untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. Maka dia menyerahkan semua pasiennya pada dokter Kibum. Lagipula anggap itu kejutan untukmu. Eomma tau kalau putra eomma ini menyukai dokter cantik itu, iya kan?"  
>"Aish. Eomma~"<br>Heechul tertawa menggoda anaknya. Siwon akan menjadi kekanakan saat bersamanya. Bagi Heechul, Siwon akan selalu menjadi putra kecil kesayangannya.  
>Haaah jika sudah digoda seperti itu biasanya Heechul akan merecoki Siwon untuk segera mengenalkan seorang yeoja untuk dinikahi. Membandingkannya dengan sang adik sepupu yang sebentar lagi akan mengikat seorang perawat manis dari rumah sakit yang sama dengan Kibum bekerja.<br>Hari setelahnya Siwon dan Kibum kembali dipertemukan secara kebetulan di salah satu hotel milik keluarga Choi ketika Kibum mengikuti acara seminar yang memang diadakan di salah satu meeting room di hotel itu. Dan berakhir dengan makan siang yang menyenangkan.  
>Sejak saat itu Siwon mulai berani mengirim pesan pada Kibum bahkan melakukan panggilan untuk Kibum. Siwon juga tak jarang ikut bergabung makan siang dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya sekedar untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Kibum dari Sungmin. Namun karna hal itu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menekuk wajah tampannya karna merasa kesal diabaikan.<p>

.

.  
>.<p>

Mereka – Siwon dan Kibum – semakin akrab dan dekat seiring bergulirnya waktu. Sudah tidak ada kata canggung diantara mereka. Tak jarang mereka makan siang bersama, sekedar mengantar Kibum mencari buku referensi, atau hanya bertemu dan duduk di kafe. Siwon juga sudah sangat sering menjadi supir pribadi untuk Kibum. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, setidaknya di mata orang – orang yang melihat kemesraan mereka. Iya, mesra. Karna Siwon selalu menggenggam tangan Kibum ketika mereka berjalan, bahkan tak malu untuk merangkul Kibum. Terlihat sempurna. Akan lebih sempurna jika sudah ada pengakuan masing – masing dari mereka, jika sudah ada status yang jelas atas hubungan mereka dari pada sekedar teman dekat.

"Yes!"  
>Pekikan bahagia itu tidak terlalu keras namun cukup menyita perhatian dua orang yang juga sedang menikmati waktu bersantai mereka. Tiga anggota keluarga Kim memang sedang bersantai sambil menonton TV atau lebih tepatnya menemani sang nyonya menonton drama favoritnya. Namun tiba – tiba putri tercintanya memekik dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.<br>"Kibumie, kau kenapa, sayang?"  
>Tanya sang ibu pada Kibum.<br>"Tidak ada apa – apa, eomma. Maaf mengejutkan kalian. Heheee."  
>"Kau yakin? Eomma perhatikan sejak tadi kau hanya sibuk dengan ponselmu sambil tersenyum sendiri."<br>Leeteuk – sang eomma – mulai mengeluhkan tingkah putrinya.  
>"Tidak hanya kali ini saja. Belakangan kau juga tak bisa lepas dari ponselmu. Bahkan kau juga kerap membawanya ke meja makan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak appa, heum?"<br>Sepertinya kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah aneh Kibum. Biasanya Kibum hanya menggunakan ponsel seperlunya saja. Dan membawa ponsel hingga meja makan bukanlah kebiasaan Kibum.  
>"Iya, sayang. Kau sadar tidak jika beberapa hari ini kau tampak lebih ceria?"<br>"Benarkah, eomma? Tapi aku merasa biasa saja."  
>"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang membuat Kibumie kecil appa seperti ini."<br>Astaga, ada apa dengan orangtuanya? Kenapa mereka mendesaknya bercerita hanya karna ponsel. Dan ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia menjadi gugup hanya karna diminta menceritakan kegiatannya dengan ponsel pintarnya.  
>"Eum…itu..Kibumie hanya berkirim pesan dengan seorang teman."<br>"Berkirim pesan?" – Leeteuk.  
>"Dengan seorang teman?" – Kangin.<br>"Nde."  
>Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu.<br>"Namja yeoja?"  
>"Tentu saja namja, yeobo. Kau ini bagaiman sich. Seperti tidak pernah muda saja."<br>Leeteuk mewakili Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Kangin sambil terkekeh.  
>"Jadi yang membuat uri Kibumie seperti ini hanya karna berkirim pesan dengan seorang teman namja, begitu? Kau yakin dia hanya teman, sayang?"<br>Pertanyaan Kangin sederhana namun bisa membuat Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya teman? Benarkah hanya teman?  
>"Eum. Iya, teman. Hanya teman, appa."<br>Kibum tersenyum hambar. Hey, kenapa seperti ini? Bukankah mereka memang hanya teman tapi kenapa seakan Kibum tak rela menyebut mereka hanya berteman. Lagipula tidak ada pernyataan dari satu sama lain. Siwon – si teman – tidak pernah mengatakan menyukai dirinya, atau mungkin belum. Lalu apa Kibum yang harus mengataknnya terlebih dulu? Kibum akui, dia merasa nyaman bersama Siwon dan dia juga menyukai namja itu. Tapi apa benar harus dia dulu yang mengatakannya?  
>"Appa, eomma, Kibumie ke kamar, ya?"<br>Setelah berpamitan Kibum mencium pipi orangtuanya satu persatu. Entah kenapa dia tak ingin lebih lama lagi duduk di sana. Dia tak mau orangtuanya bertanya lebih banyak lagi.  
>Kibum menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tak lama setelah pintu tertutup, ponsel Kibum bergetar.<p>

Siwonie calling

Satu lagi, mereka juga sudah saling menggunakan panggilan sayang untuk masing – masing.  
>"Ne, Siwonie?"<br>_"Kau sedang apa, Kibumie? Apa aku mengganggu?"_  
>"Tidak. Aku sedang bersantai di kamar."<br>_"Eoh… lalu kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"_  
>"Maaf tadi aku sedang bicara dengan orangtuaku. Ini aku baru akan membalas pesanmu."<br>Sebenarnya tadi Siwon mengajak Kibum untuk menghabiskan weekend bersama. Itu sebabnya Kibum memekik senang saat membaca pesan dari Siwon.  
><em>"Eum…jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau pergi denganku besok?"<em>  
>"Nde. Aku mau Siwonie."<br>_"Benarkah?kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan,bagaimana?"_  
>"Oke, setuju."<br>_"Kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah. Aku tak ingin melihat ada kantung mata di wajahmu."_  
>"Yak! Siwonie!"<br>Setelahnya Kibum hanya mendengar tawa dari telepon seberang. Pembicaraan mereka berakhir setelah mereka saling mengucapkan salam. Kibum langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur, seperti kata Siwon di telepon tadi. Meskipun hanya teman biasa, tak ada salahnya 'kan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pikir Kibum sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh masih tak menyangka yang membunuh mereka semua adalah pacar si wanita."  
>"Apa ku bilang. Kau malah menduga si tetangga yang membunuh mereka."<br>Mereka – Siwon dan Kibum – sudah duduk di salah satu sudut kafe sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, setelah selesai menonton film bergenre thriller. Dan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka sudah membahas film yang baru saja mereka tonton.  
>Sesuai janji Siwon semalam, dia akan mengajak Kibum menghabiskan akhir pekan. Dan mereka memilih menonton bioskop. Bersyukur mereka sama – sama tidak menaruh minat pada film romance maka tak perlu ada adu argumen hanya untuk memilih film.<br>Sebenarnya ada tujuan lain Siwon mengajak Kibum keluar, namja rupawan itu bertekat akan menyatakan perasaannya. Siwon sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaannya. Diawali dengan perasaan kagum yang kemuadian menjadi perasaan suka antar lawan jenis. Lalu kedekatan mereka selama ini yang membuat Siwon nyaman bersama dokter muda itu. Hingga akhirnya Siwon terperosok lebih dalam dengan perasaan cinta yang kian lama tumbuh. Berdasarkan itu semua Siwon mantap dengan perasaannya terhadap Kibum. Ditambah dengan informasi dari Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa Kibum belum termiliki, membuat niatnya semakin besar untuk memiliki Kibum.  
>"Kibumie."<br>Siwon menggenggam salah satu tangan wanita cantik itu. Sontak membuat Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mengaduk minuman. Entah kenapa Kibum merasa gugup saat pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Ini bukan yang pertama mereka melakukan skinship ringan tapi kenapa masih merasa gugup.  
>"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."<br>Kibum tampak mengernyit. Itu karna Siwon yang begitu serius berbicara dengan dirinya.  
>"Ada apa, Siwonie?"<br>"Kibumie, sebenarnya aku – "

Dddrrttt dddrrrtt

Suara dering ponsel milik Kibum membuat Siwon berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sementara Kibum tersenyum tidak enak pada Siwon dan memberikan tatapan seolah berkata "maaf". Maka dengan segera Kibum menerima panggilan tersebut.  
>"Ne, eomma?"<p>

"..."

"Jeongmal? Ah, baiklah. Kibumie akan segera pulang."

"..."

"Ne. Annyeong."  
>Siwon memperhatikan Kibum sejak yeoja di depannya itu berbicara dengan ibunya di telepon. Siwon cukup paham dengan pembicaraan Kibum dengan ibunya dan Siwon juga tau apa yang akan Kibum lakukan.<br>"Siwonie, I'm so sorry. Tapi aku harus segera pulang. Eomma memintaku untuk cepat pulang. Maafkan aku."  
>Tepat , sesuai dugaan. Kibum akan mengajaknya pulang. Itu artinya Siwon harus mengurungkan niatnya dan menundanya hingga pertemuan mereka selanjutnya yang entah kapan.<br>"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Kibumie?"  
>"Tidak. Hanya saja sahabat eomma ada rumah. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Australia. Asal kau tau, aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti orangtuaku sendiri. Itu sebabnya aku senang sekali eomma bilang mereka ada di rumah. Jadi, tak apa 'kan kalau kita pulang sekarang?"<br>"Tak apa. Ayo, aku antar kau pulang."  
>"Baiklah. Tapi tadi kau bilang ingin bicara sesuatu, apa itu?"<br>"Eum..itu bukan apa – apa. Aku bisa mengatakannya padamu lain kali. Sekarang aku antar kau pulang. Eomma mu pasti sudah menunggu."  
>Siwon langsung meraih tangan Kibum dan membawanya keluar kafe. Meskipun Siwon tersenyum tapi tetap saja Kibum merasa tak enak.<p>

.

.

.

Lima belas menit, dan mereka sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim.  
>"Gomawo, Siwonie. Maaf aku tak bisa menawarimu untuk mampir karna kau sudah tau alasannya kenapa, kan?"<br>"Ne, arayo."  
>Sebenarnya Kibum selalu menawari Siwon untuk mampir ke rumahnya tiap kali pemuda itu mengantar dirinya. Namun Siwon selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Bukan karna apa, hanya saja dia ingin ketika dia datang ke rumah Kibum, dia benar – benar sudah siap melamar gadis itu.<br>"Sudah sana cepat masuk. Mereka pasti sudah menanti mu."  
>"Eum. Tapi Siwonie, kau harus mengatakan padaku apa yang tadi ingin kau katakana, oke?"<br>"Siap, tuan putri. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu begitu waktunya sudah tiba."  
>"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku masuk, ya. Bye, Siwonie."<br>"Bye."  
>Kibum keluar dari mobil sedan kesayangan Siwon. Namja tegap itu masih belum melajukan mobilnya. Dia masih memperhatikan Kibum hingga yeoja itu masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.<br>"Apa benar aku masih punya kesempatan mengatakannya padamu, Kibumie?"  
>Lirih Siwon.<p>

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"  
>Suara itu menggema dalam rumah besar bernuansa hitam putih itu. Sontak keempat pasang mata yang ada di sana menatap sosok yang baru saja datang itu – Kibum.<br>"Kau sudah datang, sayang?"  
>"JAE EOMMA!"<br>Bukannya menjawab, Kibum malah memekik bahagia memanggil sosok yang dia panggil dengan "Jae eomma", dan langsung memeluknya.  
>"Bogoshippo, eomma. Jeongmal."<br>"Nado, chagiya."  
>Jae eomma terkekeh sebelum membalas Kibum.<br>"Hanya rindu Jae eomma saja? Dengan appa tidak?"  
>Kibum langsung mengalihkan manik indahnya pada sosok pria paruh baya seusia Kangin yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum indahnya.<br>"Yunie appa! Tentu saja Kibumie juga rindu appa."  
>Kibum melepas pelukan pada Jae eomma dan beralih memeluk Yunie appa. Setelahnya dia duduk diantara Jae eomma dan Yunie appa.<br>Jae eomma dan Yunie appa, atau mari sebut mereka Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, adalah sepasang suami istri yang merupakan sahabat Kangin – Leeteuk. Seperti yang pernah Leeteuk katakan pada Kibum bahwa keluarga Jung akan pulang dari Australia. Meskipun begitu Kibum tetap saja terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka. Pasalnya setelah pemberitauan itu mereka tidak menerima kabar lagi kapan tepatnya keluarga Jung akan datang.  
>Alasan kenapa Kibum memanggil pasangan Jung itu dengan sebutan "eomma" dan "appa" tak lain karna Kibum sudah sangat dekat hingga menganggap mereka orang tua kedua setelah Leeteuk dan Kangin.<br>"Apa eomma dan appa hanya pulang berdua saja? Apa bocah nakal itu tidak ikut pulang juga?"  
>Yang dimaksud Kibum dengan "bocah nakal" adalah Jung Changmin. Tunggal dari pasangan Yunho – Jaejoong.<br>"Eiy…biar bocah nakal tapi dulu kau slalu menempel padanya, Kibumie."  
>Goda Kangin, sontak membuat pipi putih bulat itu memerah karna malu diikuti tawa dari empat orang lainnya.<br>Kibum dan changmin memang sudah lama saling mengenal, bukan setahun dua tahun tapi sudah hampir seumur hidup mereka. Posisi mereka yang sama – sama tunggal membuat mereka seolah saling membutuhkan. Kibum kecil memang selalu menempel pada Changmin kecil. Karna Kibum menganggap Changmin adalah pelindungnya dan begitu pula dengan Changmin yang merasa harus selalu melindungi Kibum. Namun sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu ketika usia mereka tujuh tahun, mereka terpaksa harus berpisah. Saat itu ada investor asing asal Australia yang menawarkan kerja sama pada keluarga Jung untuk merambah pasar bisnis Australia dengan membuka cabang di sana. Setelah mempertimbangkan masak – masak maka keluarga Jung hijrah ke Australia, memisahkan Kibum kecil dan Changmin kecil.  
>"Aku penasaran seperti apa Changmin sekarang."<br>Kibum menerawang, membayangkan sosok sahabat kecilnya yang sekarang.  
>"Putra eomma itu sangat tampan, sayang. Dia bilang dia harus merawat tubuhnya agar terlihat bagus di depan Kibumie."<br>Jaejoong mencoba membanggakan putra tunggalnya yang malah membuat Kibum malu karna kembali digoda. Secara refleks dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, setelahnya dia hanya mendengar tawa yang keras dari orang – orang yang ada di sana. Namun Kibum tak tau jika keempat pasang mata di sana sedang saling melempar tatapan – seolah meminta persetujuan – satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Kibum sadar mereka sudah tidak tertawa maka Kibum menurunkan tangannya dan maniknya langsung menatap kedua orangtuanya yang ada tepat di seberangnya. Kangin dan Leeteuk sedang menatap Kibum dengan senyum penuh pengharapan. Menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Kibum.

"Ada apa?"  
>Tidak ada yang menjawab.<br>"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"  
>Kibum mencoba bertanya pada Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong malah tersenyum dan melempar tatapan pada Leeteuk.<br>"Kau saja yang katakan, Teukie-ah."  
>"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar jika tidak ada yang mau mengatakannya padaku."<br>Kibum mulai terpancing emosinya. Harus diingat oleh mereka bahwa Kibum tidak suka jika ada hal yang disembunyikan darinya.  
>"Jangan marah dulu, sayang. Sekarang dengarkan eomma baik – baik."<br>Kangin mencoba merayu putrinya. Kibum pun mengangguk.  
>"Eum…Kibumie, sebelumnya eomma ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Atau mungkin orang kau sukai?"<br>Choi Siwon, batin Kibum.  
>Tapi kenapa Siwon? Bukankah selama ini mereka hanya teman? Bahkan Siwon tidak pernah mengungkapkan apapun tentang perasaannya. Lalu kenapa nama itu yang muncul ketika ibunya bertanya hal seperti itu?<br>"Sayang, kau melamun?"  
>Jaejoong sadar jika wanita muda di sampingnya tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Genggaman tangan Jaejoong membuat Kibum sadar dari lamunannya.<br>"Ah tidak. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melamun heheee."  
>"Lalu, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"<br>Leeteuk mengulang pertanyaannya.  
>"Eum…eobseoyo. Namja chingu eobseo, eomma."<br>Benar, kan? Kibum memang belum memiliki kekasih. Tapi kenapa dia seperti tidak rela mengatakannya?  
>"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu."<br>Leeteuk terlihat senang dengan jawaban Kibum sekaligus membuatnya merasa lega.  
>"Memangnya ada apa, eomma?"<br>Kibum mulai penasaran.  
>"Begini, sayang. Sebenarnya kami ingin menjodohkan kau dengan Changmin. Bagaimana?"<br>Leeteuk mengatakannya dengan hati – hati, tak ingin terkesan memaksa. Bukankah itu perkara serius? Maka harus dibicarakan dengan hati – hati, kan?  
>Tapi bagi Kibum itu sangat mengejutkan. Dia tak pernah berpikir jika orang tuanya akan menjodohkan dirinya, dengan Changmin. Hey, bukankah Changmin sudah bukan orang asing untuk Kibum? Mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Mungkin jika keluarga Jung tidak pindah, Changmin pasti bersamanya sekarang.<br>"Sebenarnya rencana ini sudah ada sejak lama. Maaf, eomma baru mengatakannya sekarang. Eomma dan appa sangat sayang pada mu. Kami selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk mu, sayang. Begitu juga dengan pendamping hidup, kami ingin yang terbaik untuk mu. Eomma mengerti kau tidak begitu pandai bergaul, itu sebabnya eomma dan appa memutuskan memilih Changmin agar kau tak perlu mengakrabkan diri karna kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak kalian kecil. Jae eomma dan Yunho appa juga sudah setuju. Jadi bagaimana, sayang? Kau mau, kan?"  
>Semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk benar, Kibum sadar itu. Dia memang tidak terlalu pandai bergaul dan Changmin adalah pilihan yang tepat. Toh dirinya juga belum memiliki kekasih. Harusnya Kibum bisa dengan mudah meng-iya-kan rencana perjodohan ini.<br>Satu persatu Kibum menatap Yunho, Jaejoong, Kangin dan berakhir pada Leeteuk. Dari keempat orang itu Leeteuklah yang terlihat begitu berharap. Di penglihatan Kibum, manik angelic sang ibu terlihat begitu mendamba, memberikan tatapan pengharapan yang begitu besar.  
>"Bisakah kalian memberiku waktu untuk memikirkannya?"<br>Meskipun tidak ada alasan yang pasti untuk Kibum menolaknya, tetap saja dia tak bisa begitu saja meng-iya-kan keinginan orang tuanya.

**T B C**

**halo halooo apa kabar?**

**maaf, saya datang membawa cerita baru dan menambah utang heheee**

**sebenernya ini mau saya bikin oneshoot tapi ternyata panjang banget buat ukuran oneshoot, jadi saya bikin twoshoot ajaaa.**

**di cerita ini saya bawa Kyumin dikit. maaf kalo ada yg ga berkenan. tapi mau gmna lagi, saya hanya menuangkan apa yg ada di kepala saya.**

**dan buat yg nunggu OPM, saya perlu mempersiapkan diri buat nulisnya..yaa u know why laaahh heheee. tapi pasti saya selesaikan. jadi mohon menunggu dan trimakasih yg sudah mau menunggu.**

**last, i'll feel so thankfull if u leave ur review in my review box.**

**many many many thankyuuuu ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Malam ini tampak begitu cerah dengan bintang yang bertaburan dan bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit malam sepertinya sayang jika dilewatkan, dan Kibum termasuk dalam sekian banyak orang yang tak ingin melewatkannya. Gadis itu berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Suasana malam yang cerah berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Kibum saat ini. Sepertinya Kibum menepati kata – katanya untuk memikirkan rencana perjodohannya dengan Changmin. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan seolah sedang menerawang masa depannya.

Jung Changmin, sudah bukan nama asing lagi dalam hidup Kibum. Dia sudah sangat mengenal teman kecilnya itu. Kibum terus memikirkan alasan orang tuanya menjodohkan dirinya dengan Changmin. Alasan yang cukup bisa diterima Kibum. Alasan yang seharusnya membuat Kibum berkata "ya" untuk perjodohannya. Namun ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

Choi Siwon. Namja nyaris sempurna yang sempat menjadi pasiennya itu terus saja ada dalam pikirannya. Namja yang belakangan ini sedang dekat dengannya, namja yang membuatnya terjerat oleh pesonanya. Membuat seorang Kim Kibum jatuh hati dan mencintainya. Ya, Kibum mencintai Siwon. Dia merasa apa yang ada pada diri Siwon begitu cocok dengannya. Kepribadiannya, karakternya, terlepas dari latar belakang keluarganya, Kibum menyukai semuanya. Kedekatan mereka membuat Kibum sedikit banyak belajar tentang Siwon. Dia adalah namja yang hangat namun juga serius dan tak main – main dengan apa yang dilakukan. Mengingat bagaimana dekatnya mereka membuat seulas senyum manis terpatri pada wajah cantik Kibum. Selama ini Kibum merasa diperlakukan istimewa bak tuan putri oleh Siwon. Bergandengan tangan sudah menjadi hal wajar jika mereka sedang bersama. Kibum tak bisa menampik jika perlakuan Siwon untuknya membuat hatinya melambung jauh. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi sayangnya mereka bukan. Itu hanya akan terjadi jika saja Siwon mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mereka tidak akan terus terjebak dengan status 'hanya teman'. Lalu kenapa Siwon tidak juga mengatakan perasaannya? Mungkinkah hanya Kibum saja yang merasakannya? Sadar dengan pemikirannya, senyum itu menghilang dari wajah ayunya. Bisa saja 'kan hanya Kibum yang memiliki perasaan itu. Hanya Kibum yang mengalami cinta itu seorang diri tanpa ada balasan dari Siwon.

"Haaahh"

Kibum merasa sudah cukup waktu yang dia gunakan untuk menikmati malam di beranda kamarnya. Wanita itu lalu masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu beranda. Berdiri sambil memikirkan hal itu ternyata cukup membuatnya merasa lelah.

.

.

.

Kibum akan kembali ke kamarnya setelah meneguk segelas air dingin di dapur ketika dia akan melewati kamar orang tuanya, Kibum tiba – tiba teringat ibunya. Kibum ingat bagaimana ibunya begitu bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini. Akhirnya Kibum menghampiri kamar orang tuanya. Entah kenapa dia ingin memeluk ibunya. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali hatinya sedang tak tenang.

Kibum yakin orang tuanya masih terjaga. Terbukti dari pintu kamar yang masih sedikit terbuka dan lampu yang masih menyala terang.

Tok tok tok

"Eomma."

Kibum membuka pintu perlahan. Dilihatnya sang ibu masih terjaga, seperti dugaannya. Leeteuk cukup terkejut mendapati Kibum ada di kamarnya. Ini sudah cukup larut namun Kibum masih belum tidur, tidak biasanya, batin Leeteuk.

Yeoja paruh baya dengan wajah bak malaikat itu menutup buku yang sedang dia baca, meletakkannya di meja nakas, lalu menyuruh putrinya duduk di hadapannya. Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Kibum langsung duduk dan memeluk Leeteuk. Jika sudah seperti ini Leeteuk yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu putrinya.

"Kau belum tidur, sayang?"

Kibum menggeleng

"Tidak bisa tidur, eomma. Appa kemana?"

"Appamu masih di ruang kerjanya."

Kibum mengangguk. Dia mengerti jika terkadang ayahnya bisa sangat sibuk. Dan Kibum tau alasan ibunya masih terjaga, menunggu ayahnya.

"Lalu kenapa Kibumie belum tidur, eum?"

Usia Kibum dua puluh tujuh tahun namun terkadang kedua orang tuanya memperlakukan Kibum seperti seorang anak tujuh tahun.

Kibum melepaskan pelukkannya. Mungkin dia harus menceritakannya, bertukar pikiran dengan ibunya tentang perjodohan itu.

"Eomma, menurut eomma bagaimana dengan perjodohanku dengan Changmin?"

"Heum? Jadi itu yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya.

"Dengar sayang, kami hanya orang tua yang menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk anaknya, layaknya orang tua pada umumnya. Eomma akan sangat senang jika kau menerimanya. Eomma dan appa tak perlu khawatir jika kau bersama Changmin. Bukankah kita sudah sangat mengenal baik keluarga Jung? Tapi kami tak memaksa jika kau tak setuju atau bahkan punya namja pilihan yang lain."

Kibum melihatnya dengan jelas ada binar penuh harap dari manik angelic milik ibunya. Kibum tau jika Leeteuk begitu menginginkan dirinya menikah dengan anak dari sahabat ibunya. Kibum yakin ibunya akan sangat senang jika dia menerima perjodohan ini. Kebahagiaan ibunya juga adalah kenahagiaannya, bukan? Kibum menatap manik milik Leeteuk, mencari keyakinan hatinya di sana.

"Ne, eomma, aku bersedia."

Kibum sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Jung Changmin adalah pilihan Kibum. Itu artinya dia harus melupakan perasaannya terhadap Siwon. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hatinya jatuh terlalu dalam.

.

.

.

"Jadi menurut mu bagaimana, hyung?"

"Ne?"

Siwon tampak tak mengerti.

"Kau tak memperhatikan ku, hyung? Jadi dari tadi aku bicara kau tak menyimaknya?"

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Memangnya kau membicarakan apa tadi?"

"Astaga! Aku membicarakan Sungmin, hyung. Aku berencana melamarnya."

Sepertinya Kyuhyun bisa meledak sebentar lagi. Dari tadi dia memaparkan rencana melamar kekasih hatinya pada sang kakak. Tapi Siwon – sang kakak – malah tidak memperhatikannya. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, hyung? Akhir – akhir ini kau sering tidak focus. Ceritakanlah."

Meskipun sedang kesal namun tuan muda Cho itu tetap berusaha peduli. Dia memang merasa beberapa hari ini kakaknya menjadi berbeda.

"Apa ini tentang dokter Kim?"

Yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Kim Kibum. Siwon tak menjawab hanya menghela nafas. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin jika ini karna dokter cantik itu.

"Entahlah, Kyu. Sudah tiga hari ini aku seperti kehilangan Kibum."

Siwon benar. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika Siwon mengantar Kibum pulang, tiga hari yang lalu. Setelah itu Siwon seperti tak bisa menemui Kibum. Wanita salju itu tak membalas satupun pesan yang Siwon tinggalkan ataupun mengangkat panggilan dari Siwon. Ditambah pekerjaan Siwon yang belakangan ini begitu banyak membuat mereka benar – benar tak bisa bertemu. Siwon terus berpikir tentang Kibum. Ada apa dengan Kibum-nya? Apa Kibum sakit? Tapi terakhir kali mereka bertemu Kibum terlihat baik – baik saja bahkan cenderung tampak bahagia. Pemikiran – pemikiran tentang Kibum benar – benar mengisi seluruh kepalanya.

"Hyung, bukankah kau sudah menyatakan cinta padanya?"

"Belum."

"Apa?! Belum?! Kali ini kenapa lagi, hyung? Bukankah kau sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

Kyuhyun benar – benar frustasi menghadapi kakaknya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang langsung menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin ketika dia merasa tertarik begitu dalam oleh pesona bunny-nya. Dengan alasan "dia sangat menarik, aku tak ingin pria lain mendapatkannya.", Kyuhyun yang saat itu baru tiga hari mengenal Sungmin langsung menyatakan cinta dan mengajaknya berpacaran. Tapi kakaknya ini benar – benar. Seolah memiliki saribu satu alasan untuk menunda pernyataan cintanya.

"Hey, bukannya aku tak mau mengatakannya. Waktu itu aku sudah akan mengatakannya tapi ibunya menelpon lebih dulu dan menyuruh Kibum cepat pulang. Jadi aku terpaksa menundanya."

Siwon sedikit tidak terima karna Kyuhyun terkesan menyalahkannya.

"Kalau begitu pergi dan temui dia. Katakan padanya, sekarang."

"Kau benar, Kyu."

Tak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi, Siwon bergegas memakai kembali jasnya, mengambil ponsel, dompet dan kunci mobil dalam laci meja kerjanya. Dan setelahnya Siwon berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun namun belum sampai pintu langkahnya terhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata memperhatikan kepergiannya.

"Eoh, aku mendukungmu melamar Sungmin. Lebih baik kau segera melamarnya sebelum dia sadar akan kesalahannya bersama mu dan mencari namja lain. Good luck, boy."

Siwon segera keluar dari ruangannya sebelum Kyuhyun buka suara dan berteriak padanya.

"Yak! Hyung!"

Tepat, sesuai dugaan.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kau sudah ada di sini. Bahkan kau tak bilang pada ku kalau kau akan pulang."

Sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Kibum yang justru terlihat lucu.

"Jangan tertawa, Jung Changmin! Tidak ada yang lucu."

Kibum menatap semakin kesal pada Changmin.

Jung Changmin memang sudah pulang ke Korea sejak kemarin. Tanpa memberitau Kibum, lelaki berbadan menjulang itu datang ke rumah sakit – ruangan Kibum – untuk mengejutkan Kibum. Dan sekarang mereka sadang berada di dalam mobil Changmin yang terparkir cantik di depan rumah sakit. Mereka baru pulang dari makan siang.

"Kau tak senang aku pulang, ya?"

"Tidak."

Kibum menjawab ketus.

"Kau pergi begitu lama dan pulang tiba – tiba tanpa membawakan oleh – oleh untukku? Tega sekali kau."

Kibum masih dengan merajuknya justru membuat Changmin semakin geli. Lalu namja itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya dan menarik pelan salah satu tangan Kibum yang dilipat di dada.

"Ini untukmu."

Kata Changmin sambil memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Kibum.

"Apa ini?"

"Cincin. Apa lagi?"

"Aku tau ini cincin. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Kau bilang minta oleh – oleh. Dan itu oleh – oleh untuk mu. Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang teman ketika aku di Bali."

"Wah..ini cantik sekali. Temanmu pengusaha perhiasan, ya?"

Kibum mengamati baik – baik cincin yang terpasang di jarinya.

"Bukan. Dia seorang pengrajin emas perak di Bali. Eum…sebenarnya aku sudah ingin pulang bersama eomma dan appa tapi aku membatalkannya dan main sebentar ke Bali."

Namja itu memberikan penjelasan sambil mengusap kepalanya, merasa gugup. Dan Kibum, yeoja salju itu sudah mendelik marah.

"Kau! Pergi ke Bali tanpa mengajakku?! Keterlaluan kau, Jung Changmin!"

"Hey, aku melakukannya karna aku takut kau menolak perjodohan kita. Jadi aku memilih menenangkan diri sebentar sebelum pulang. Lalu aku mendapat kabar dari eomma kalau kau menerima perjodohan kita. Saat itu aku ingat temanku yang seorang pengrajin emas perak. Aku memintanya membuatkan sebuah cincin untuk ku berikan padamu."

Changmin menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Dia tak mau gadis di hadapannya ini mengamuk.

Changmin meraih kedua tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya. Menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Terimakasih telah menerimaku. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu. Nanti aku akan mengganti cincin itu dengan cincin pertunangan kita. Dan ketika kita sudah menikah nanti aku akan mengajakmu bulan madu ke Bali. Kau pasti akan suka."

Entah bagaimana Kibum sudah ada dalam pelukkan Changmin. Mendengar laki – laki itu berkata demikian membuat hatinya merasa tak enak. Kibum merasa pilihannya sudah benar tapi kenapa hatinya malah tak menentu seprti ini.

'mianhae.'

Lirih Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah ada di ruangan itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Salah seorang perawat bilang dokter Kim sedang keluar makan siang. Padalah niatnya datang juga untuk mengajak Kibum makan siang. Akhirnya Siwon memilih menunggu dokter cantik itu di ruangannya.

Siwon sedang asyik dengan ponselnya ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi. Mereka tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Kibum sendiri belum siap bertemu Siwon. Hatinya yang belum siap. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, cepat atau lambat mereka tetap akan bertemu, kan?

"Choi Siwon-ssi, eoremanieyo."

Kibum menyapa Siwon terlebih dulu, berusaha mengendalikan rasa gugupnya. Namun sapaan itu justru membuat Siwon mengerutkan alisnya.

'Choi Siwon-ssi? Kenapa Kibum memanggilku seformal itu. Lalu kemana perginya Siwonie?'

Inner Siwon bingung.

Mereka sudah duduk saling berhadapan.

"Maaf jika aku mengejutkan mu. Tadi seorang perawat mengatakan kau sedang makan siang. Padahal aku juga ingin mengajakmu makan bersama. Ya sudah, aku menunggumu di sini. Apa kedanganku mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau kau akan datang? Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama."

"Jika aku menelpon mu dan mengatakan aku akan datang, apa kau akan menjawab telponku? Atau jika aku mengatakannya melalu pesan, apa kau akan membalasnya?"

Siwon mengatakannya dengan datar. Membuat Kibum merasa tertampar. Belakangan ini Kibum memang sengaja menghidari Siwon demi misi menghapus perasaannya terhadap namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Kibumie? Aku merasa kau sedang menjauhi ku. Katakan pada ku ada apa?"

Siwon meraih jemari Kibum dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku hanya sedang sibuk. Maaf."

Kibum mengatakannya sambil membuang muka, merasa tak enak pada Siwon.

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong, kan?"

Sepertinya Siwon tidak puas dengan jawaban Kibum. Sedangkan yeoja itu masih memalingkan wajahnya, tak menjawab.

Siwon masih menggenggam tangan itu ketika sadar ada sesuatu di salah satu jari Kibum. Karna merasa hening, Kibum memberanikan diri menatap Siwon. Dia melihat namja itu sedang menatap cincin yang tadi diberikan Changmin.

'Terakhir kali kami bertemu, Kibum belum memakai cincin apapun. Jadi sejak kapan cincin itu ada di jari manis Kibum?'

Pertanyaan itu bersarang dalam hati Siwon.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai cincin, Kibumie? Apa sikapmu belakangan ini ada hubungannya denga namja pemberi cincin ini?"

Pertanyaan Siwon cukup mengintimidasi. Kibum sendiri ingin sekali menjawab 'iya, Siwonie. Maafkan aku.' Tapi tak mungkin dia sampaikan.

Dengan agak kasar Kibum menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"I..itu bukan urusanmu, Siwon-ssi. Sekarang katakan apa yang membawa mu kemari?"

Siwon menghela nafas sebelum memulai bicara.

"Aku kemari ingin bicara dengan mu. Aku ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan tempo hari."

"Tentang apa itu?"

"Ini tentang perasaanku, Kibumie. Ini tentang aku yang menyukai mu. Ani ani ini tentang aku yang mencintai mu."

Deg

'Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?'

Kibum benar – benar dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan Siwon. Tapi bukankah Kibum sudah menentukan pilihannya? Dia akan menyakiti banyak pihak jika dia goyah dengan pilihannya.

"Aku tau. Gomawo. Tapi maaf, kau tidak bisa menyukai ku. Kau tidak boleh mencintai ku. Aku tidak ingin kau menyimpan perasaan itu pada ku. Kau harus menghapusnya, Siwonie."

'Jadi, apa aku ditolak? Seperti inikah rasanya?'

Siwon terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Kibum menolaknya. Dia sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap yeoja di hadapannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kebersamaan kita selama ini? Aku pikir kita – "

"Lupakan. Lupakan semuanya. Lupakan apa yang pernah kita lewati. Aku mohon lupakanlah."

Ada rasa mengiba dari setiap kata Kibum. Ada tatapan sedih dari manik indah Kibum ketika mereka saling menatap.

Tak lama mereka saling diam, telepon di meja Kibum berbunyi.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

Kibum mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon dan Siwon tau itu tandanya Kibum akan pergi, yang secara tidak langsung meminta Siwon untuk pergi juga.

"Pasienku sedang membutuhkan ku. Aku harus memeriksanya. Terimakasih sudah mau datang kemari. Aku pergi."

Blam

Dan pintu itu tertutup meninggalkan Siwon di ruangan itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Ini terhitung hampir dua minggu sejak Siwon menemui Kibum. Sekarang namja tampan itu sedang sibuk – atau mari kita katakan menyibukkan diri – dengan pekerjaannya. Siwon masih tak percaya dengan sikap Kibum, dengan perkataan Kibum yang melarangnya mencintai yeoja menawan itu. Parahnya, hingga meminta Siwon melupakan semua kebersamaan mereka. Semudah itukah?

"Imo~"

Namja itu berusia dua puluh enam tahun namun kadang kelakuannya tak ubahnya seperti anak enam tahun.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke ruang tengah begitu memasuki rumah besar keluarga Choi bersama seorang yeoja yang mengikutinya, menemui imo kesayangannya yang sedang duduk bersantai bersama sang samchon. Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di sebelah Hankyung – sang samchon – setelah berpelukan ringan dengan Heechul.

"Dengan Sungmin juga ternyata. Apa kabar, sayang?"

"Kabar baik, imo."

Dan kedua wanita beda generasi itu saling berpelukan, lalu mendudukkan diri mereka masing – masing di sofa single.

"Hyung dimana, samchon?"

"Hyungmu di perpustakaan."

"Sedang apa di sana? Ini kan weekend."

Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak setuju dengan Siwon yang memilih mengurung diri di perpustaan rumah dari pada berkeliaran di luar.

"Ck. Hyungmu itu akhir – akhir ini agak berbeda."

"Maksud imo?"

"Dia jadi lebih suka bekerja. Imo tau dia memang suka bekerja tapi belakangan ini dia bersikap seperti seorang workaholic. Dia akan berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang larut. Atau jika dia pulang lebih awal dia akan membawa pulang pekerjaannya dan mengurung diri di perpustakaan. Hari ini saja dia sudah ada di sana sejak pagi setelah sarapan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau tau sesuatu, Kyu?"

Akhirnya Heechul mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon memang dekat dengan Kyuhyun jadi Heechul pikir keponakannya itu tau sesuatu. Dia sudah bercerita pada sang suami, mungkin saja sedang ada masalah di kantor. Tapi Hankyung bilang kantor baik – baik saja. Lalu ada apa? Biasanya jika akhir pekan Siwon akan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya meskipun sekedar duduk bersantai sambil mendiskusikan apa saja. Tapi kali ini tidak biasa. Heechul pernah bertanya pada Siwon tapi putranya akan selalu menjawab 'aku baik – baik saja, eomma.'.

"Begitu, ya. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan hyung…"

Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Waktu itu dia datang pada Siwon dan menceritakan rencananya melamar Sungmin lalu Siwon malah bercerita tentang Kibum. Tunggu. Kibum? Jangan – jangan…

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

Tegur Sungmin yang juga ikut penasaran dengan cerita namjachingunya.

"Ani. Imo, aku akan coba bicara dengan Siwon hyung."

"Ne. Cobalah bicara dengannya. Hyungmu ada di perpustakaan. Sungminie, kau bantu imo menyiapkan makan malam, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk untuk ajakan Heechul, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah melesat ke perpustakaan di kediaman keluarga Choi. Ya, perpustakaan itu berubah menjadi ruang kerja Siwon beberapa hari terakhir ini.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah ada di ruangan itu sejak pagi. Ruangan yang penuh dengan ber-rak-rak buku koleksi anggota keluarga Choi, yang beberapa hari ini menjadi tempat Siwon menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Meskipun bayangan Kibum tak pernah bosan mengganggunya. Meskipun setiap kata yang Kibum ucapkan terngiang jelas di telinganya.

Siwon belum pernah merasakan perasaan cinta hingga seperti ini. Dia bukan namja polos yang tak pernah memiliki petualangan asmara. Tapi dari semua kisah cintanya hanya Kibum yang mampu membuatnya seperti kehilangan jati diri, bahkan sebelum memulainya.

Ceklek

Pintu kayu bercat coklat itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok adik sepupu yang kadang menyebalkan. Siwon tak kaget dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang memang sering datang berkunjung dan mungkin saja ibunya sudah menceritakan sikap Siwon beberapa hari ini pada Kyuhyun

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?"

"Kau ini. Pertanyaanmu basa basi sekali."

Siwon menjawab Kyuhyun tanpa berpaling dari laptopnya dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh menerima jawaban Siwon. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Siwon sambil mengamati apa – apa saja yang ada di meja itu.

"Ku pikir kau tidak di rumah. Bersenang – senang, mungkin. Ini kan weekend, hyung, tapi kau malah mengurung diri di tempat seperti ini. Apa kau tak bosan? Imo bilang kau sudah ada di sini sejak pagi tadi."

"Aku sedang tak ingin keluar. Lagipula pekerjaanku banyak, kyu. Aku bukan seperti kau yang punya Sungmin untuk diajak menghabiskan waktu."

"Ya, kau benar, hyung. Kau memang tak seperti aku yang punya Sungmin tapi kau punya Kibum, kan?"

Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda Siwon. Dan reaksi yang didapatnya cukup mengejutkan. Tatapan yang Kyuhyun terima sempat membuatnya bergidik. Sorot mata kakaknya itu tajam dan Kyuhyun tak tau bagaimana mengartikannya.

"Jadi benar, hyung seperti ini karna dokter Kim?"

Berdasarkan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Siwon, Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. Ini berhubungan dengan Kim Kibum.

"Ceritakanlah, hyung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau membuat imo khawatir, kau tau?"

Kyuhyun benar. Dia tidak bisa terus – terusan membuat ibunya khawatir dengan sikapnya.

Adik sepupunya itu meskipun kadang menyebalkan namun dia adalah teman bicara yang baik. Maka dengan sedikit ragu Siwon menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah Siwon menyelesaikan ceritanya, mereka terdiam larut dalam pemikiran masing – masing.

'Kenapa kisah asmaramu bisa serumit ini, hyung?'

Monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati. Merasa kasian pada hyungnya yang mengalami kisah seperti itu. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kisah cintanya denga Sungmin terbilang mulus.

Kring kring

Di tengah keheningan itu laptop milik Siwon yang ada di meja itu berbunyi, notifikasi email masuk. Siwon segera membuka dan membaca email tersebut. Posisinya sebagai orang penting di perusahaan membuat Siwon tak bisa mengabaikan setiap email yang masuk.

"Kau juga dapat undanga dari Tuang Jung, Kyu?"

Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan isi email yang dia dapat. Ternyata itu adalah undangan dari konglomerat Jung yang baru pulang dari 'rantauannya'. Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sudah sangat biasa mendapat undangan semacam itu. Entah sekedar undangan peresmian, undangan jamuan malam, atau hanya sekedar undangan pesta penyambutan. Seperti yang dilakukan konglemerat Jung, pesta ini akan menjadi semacam ajang nostalgia keluarga Jung dengan rekan bisnisnya. Dan secara tidak langsung menegaskan eksistensi keluarga Jung di dunia bisnis tanah air.

"Aku juga dapat, hyung. Aku kenal anaknya."

"Maksudmu Jung Changmin?"

Siwon tampak tidak mengerti pasalnya kelurga Jung menghabiskan hampir separuh dari hidupnya di negeri orang, dan Siwon yakin Jung Changmin bukan salah satu dari teman sang adik.

"Ne. Kau bingung kenapa aku bisa kenal dengan anaknya? Aku mengenalnya dari game online. Jadi tak selamanya bermain game itu buruk, hyung. Kau juga bisa mendapat teman dari sana. Tapi kau dan Sungminie tak pernah mengerti bagian itu."

Kyuhyun mencibir, mengingat bagaimana dua orang itu memarahinya karna terlalu sering bermain game. Siwon memutar maniknya malas, selalu seperti itu jika sudah membicara game.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah menemukan partner yang sepadan?"

"Kau benar, hyung. Selain partner dia juga lawan yang tangguh."

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa ajaib dengan 'kecanduan' yang dialami Kyuhyun.

"Kau datang atau tidak, hyung?"

"Appa pasti akan menyuruhku datang, jadi ya aku datang. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan datang bersama Sungminie."

"O iya, bicara tentang Sungmin, bagaimana acara melamarmu? Diterima tidak?"

"Itu sebabnya aku datang kemari, hyung. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

"Wae? Apa kau ditolak? Atau kau belum mengatakannya?"

"Aish, hyung! Aku kemari sebenarnya ingin meninta bantuanmu menjadi pengiring pengantin di upacara pernikahanku, karna aku dan Sungminie akan segera menikah."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat girang. Membuat Siwon sempat mengira yang di hadapannya adalah anak enam tahun yang baru saja mendapat permen. Walau begitu dia tetap merangkul dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Selamat ya, Kyu! Wah, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya ketika menerimamu? Aku jadi penasaran. Padahal dia bisa mendapat yang berkali lipat lebih baik dari mu. Ck."

"Hyung! Aku adalah yang terbaik untuk uri Minie begitu juga sebaliknya."

Mereka sudah melepaskan pelukkannya. Kyuhyun yang melepas lebih dulu karna tidak terima digoda oleh Siwon.

"Aigo, adik kecilku sudah akan menikah. Sudah besar rupanya."

Siwon sepertinya belum puas menggoda Kyuhyun, kali ini ditambah dengan mengusak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau ini, hyung! Jadi bagaimana? Mau tidak jadi pengiringku?"

Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya yang dibuat berantakan oleh Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia, dongsaeng-ah."

Setelahnya mereka saling berpelukan kembali.

.

.

.

Sesuai perkiraan, pesta itu begitu meriah dengan dihadiri orang – orang penting dunia bisnis, ada juga dari kalangan politikus bahkan kalangan selebritipun turut memeriahkan acara yang digelar di salah satu hotel bintang lima dengan fasilitas ballroom berkapasitas tiga ribu orang untuk ukuran standing party itu. Mereka seolah – oleh sedang berlomba mencari perhatian tuan Jung Yunho untuk menanamkan sahamnya atau untuk menjalin kerja sama. Tak jauh beda dengan Yunho, sang nyonya – Jung Jaejoong – pun juga menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita kalangan sosialita. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan long dress merah marun berlengan pendek, rambutnya digelung rapi memamerkan tengkuk putihnya, dan juga satu set perhiasan – hadiah ulang tahun dari sang suami – yang menghiasi kedua telinganya, leher jenjangnya, pergelangan tangannya dan juga jari lentiknya.

Siwon sudah ada di sana sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sudah ada beberapa nama yang sudah dia sapa selama itu. Kini fokusnya tertuju pada sang pemilik acara, Jung Yunho. Dengan langkah pasti Siwon menghampiri pria paruh baya yang malam itu terlihat semakin tampan dan berkharisma.

"Annyeonghaseyo, tuan Jung."

Sontak perhatian Yunho tertuju pada pria muda yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Nde, annyeonghaseyo. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau adalah pengusaha muda yang belakangan ini sedang naik daun itu, kan?"

"Anda berlebihan, tuan. Saya Choi Siwon."

Siwon membungkuk hormat setelah memperkenalkan diri. Dalam hati dia merasa tersanjung atas pujian Yunho.

"Choi Siwon?"

Yunho mengulang kembali nama Siwon sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu. Garis wajah itu…dia seperti pernah mengenalnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Choi Hankyung?"

Yunho ingat. Garis wajah itu mirip dengan teman lamanya. Seorang teman lama berdarah Korea-China, Choi Hankyung.

"Beliau ayah saya, tuan."

Rasanya seperti bertemu teman lama meskipun dia adalah anak dari teman lamamu.

Yunho menjabat tangan Siwon lalu memeluknya ringan.

"Apa kau datang bersama ayahmu? Dimana dia? Aku belum bertemu dengannya."

"Eum… maaf, tuan. Appa tidak bisa hadir. Siang tadi beliau berangkat ke Busan bersama eomma."

"Ah sayang sekali kalau begitu."

Dan selanjutnya percakapan itu mengalir begitu saja. Mereka tampak akrab satu sama lain. Yunho menyuruh Siwon tidak memanggilnya 'tuan' karna dirinya dan Hankyung adalah teman lama yang sudah seperti saudara sebelum mereka sukses dengan usaha mereka masing – masing. Tak hanya itu, Siwon juga mendapat masukkan untuk mengembangkan sayap Dynasty Group ke kawasang Asia Pasifik. Yunho yakin Siwon akan sukses di sana dengan membangun beberapa property seperti hotel atau mungkin resort.

Ketika sedang asik berbincang, seorang pelayan menghampiri Yunho dan memintanya naik ke atas panggung memberikan sedikit sambutan.

"Sayang sekali, Siwon-ah, aku harus meninggalkan mu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua. Nikmatilah acaranya."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat tuan Jung menghilang di antara kumpulan tamu undangan.

.

.

.

Siwon masih di tempatnya ketika dia melihat tuan Jung juga nyonya Jung ada di atas panggung.

"Selamat malam, para hadirin. Peretama – tama saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih telah berkenan meluangkan waktu yang begitu berharga untuk datang di pesta kecil yang saya gelar malam ini."

Pesta kecil. Bagi konglomerat Jung acara seperti ini adalah bagian dari pesta kecil.

"Pada kesempatan yang baik ini saya akan memperkenalkan anda sekalian pada satu – satunya pewaris kami, putra kebanggaan kami, Jung Changmin."

Setelah namanya disebut, laki – laki berbadan menjulang itu naik ke atas panggung lalu membungkuk hormat pada seluruh tamu yang hadir.

"Mulai besok Changmin akan membantu saya mengurus perusahaan. Besar kemungkinan anda sekalian akan lebih sering berurusan dengan putra kami dibanding dengan saya. Jadi saya mohon bantuan untuknya karna dia masih tergolong baru dan masih perlu banyak belajar dari anda yang sudah sangat berpengalaman."

Changmin sekali lagi membungkuk hormat, sedang kedua orang tuanya menatap bangga padanya. Dan suara tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan besar itu.

"Selain itu saya ada kabar gembira yang ingin saya bagi dengan anda sekalian."

Yunho memberi jeda pada kalimat yang akan dia katakan.

"Putra kami, Jung Changmin, akan bertunangan dengan putri dari sahabat kami, putri tunggal dari keluarga Kim, Kim Kibum."

Seperti Changmin, Kibumpun naik ke atas panggung setelah namanya disebut.

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi gaduh. Mereka berbisik akan sebesar apa perusahaan mereka jika milik keduanya digabungkan, mereka akan menjadi pasangan serasi dan memiliki anak yang luar biasa tampan dan cantik jika kedua orang tuanya saja begitu rupawan. Namun ada juga yang mendesah kecewa karna gagal menjodohkan putra putri mereka dengan kedua keluarga itu.

Tak seperti yang lain, Siwon masih mengamati sosok cantik yang kini tengah menggamit lengan Changmin. Memastikan jika yeoja itu adalah Kim Kibum yang dia kenal. Wanita yang dia cintai, wanita yang menolaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

'Jadi inikah alasannya?'

Siwon dengan cepat menenggak _tequila_ yang tersisa setengah di gelas yang dia genggam.

T B C

**Lhoh kok TBC sich, thor? katanya cuma twoshoot**

**heheheee maafkan saya. cerita ini terpaksa saya bikin tbc soalnya halaman nya uda panjang jadi saya takut temen2 bosen.**

**tapi chap depan insyaallah lastchap.**

**Yang nunggu OPM, maaf bikin kalian nunggu lebih lama lagi tapi tetap akan saya selesaikan.**

**Terimakasi supportnya**

**Untuk cerita ini silakan tinggalkan kritik saran di kotak review ya**

**Many many many thankyuuu ^^**


End file.
